comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Rocky!
What's up, hot dog? "Introducing Rocky!" is episode 74 of Comedy Bang! Bang! (then Comedy Death-Ray Radio). Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Jason Mantzoukas and Bill Carter and Patrick McMahon (Andy Daly). "Introducing Rocky!" was released on October 6, 2010. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Comedy Bang Bang: The Podcast FINALLY gets the guest you have all been waiting for: Rocky Aukerman! Scott’s adorable Boston Terrier will keep you company through this week’s episode. He’s there while Jason Mantzoukas tells us about his role on this season of The League. He hangs around silently while Bill Carter of Trainer for the Stars, Seeking Stars.org tells us about training his celebrity clientele (spoiler: It’s all about getting your heart rate up!), using black magic, and what it was like for him growing up without cell phones and Tivo. It isn’t hard to imagine Rocky curling up in your lap to hear the traditional Irish storytelling of Patrick McMahon, and then getting up and leaving when Patrick starts composing his own impromptu limericks. If you listen closely, you can very faintly hear Rocky telling you all to check out the Earwolf store for awesome podcast merchandise. Summary Scott introduces his Boston Terrier, Rocky Aukerman but admits he is a quiet dog. Jason Mantzoukas is introduced as a fan favorite, Scott admits he would have had him on episode 71: Comedy Death Scott if he had realized he was also in The League. ''Jason talks about his character Rafi being a maniac and have several 9/11 conspiracy theories. Trainer to the Stars 88 year old personal trainer Bill Carter interrupts the proceedings, he claims as they were going into the studio he noticed Scott and Jason were out of shape and would make ideal clients. Scott gives a weight watchers update mentioning 7 pounds since last episode, after subtle prodding he admits this is the weight of the human soul and he has lost his soul since the previous episode. Bill mentions he is technically classified as a Wizard because he can work magic with peoples bodies, and he has a friend Victor who is technically classified as a giant. The Storyteller from Limerick Patrick McMahon is a storyteller from the town of Limerick, Ireland, he only writes limericks when he is specifically asked as he recently retired from writing limericks after 50 years. One of his limericks is a suicide note which was applauded by the suicide community. Jason reads one of Patrick's limericks: *"Happy 50th to Margaret and Ted, I thank God that neither is dead, I've slept with you both, despite your sacred oath, turns out Rosebud was a sled." Patrick reads one of his stories, he admits most of his stories start "I'll tell you a story, about Johnny MacGory" which raises Scott and Jason's expectation there is going to be more rhyming. Scott eventually gets Patrick to admit he is Johnny MacGory. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase: What's Up Hot Dog? *'''Thank you, Reggie Watts: Scott almost forgets to thank Reggie Watts for coming in to record the theme song. *'Andy Daly's Suicides:' Bill Carter mentions he is trying to kill himself so he can communicate with Satan and come back as one of Satan's minions. *'Paul Hardcastle - 19:' Bill Carter attempted suicide 19 times leading Scott to bring up Paul Hardcastle. Trivia This episode was recorded at Indie 103.1. Music *"Running with Chicken (Based on the movie Precious, based on the novel Push by Sapphire)" by Garfunkel and Oates. Category:Episodes